ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Echo Zane
Echo Zane is a Nindroid built using Zane's blueprint. His appearance is somewhat similar to Zane's, except he appears rustier, and instead of Zane's core, he has a wind-up power source. He seems to be less intelligent than Zane, although his sense of loyalty and friendship is no less than his titanium-shelled sibling. History After being imprisoned in the Lighthouse Prison, Dr. Julien, in his loneliness, sought to make himself company through the creation of the Gizmo and Echo Zane, the latter of whom was a dead ringer for his first son, Zane. However, Echo Zane was faulty and was eventually sent to the basement prior to the Ninjas' arrival to the Lighthouse Prison and was left behind afterwards, presumably forgotten by his creator. Echo Zane would eventually leave the basement, often roaming around the Lighthouse Prison with the Gizmo as his friend, usually repairing himself with the help of his friend. Season 6: Skybound The Last Resort After Jay and Nya arrived in an attempt to hide from Nadakhan, Echo Zane spied on them, but was eventually noticed by Nya. Retreating back to the basement to hide, he was quickly exposed, only to make friends when Jay and Nya revealed a lack of hostility towards him. While playing around with the two, Echo Zane noticed Nadakhan and Clancee spying on them through a mirror using the power of the latter's wish and quickly shattered it. In preparation for the incoming invasion from the Sky Pirates, Echo Zane helped prepare several traps for the incoming enemies. Later, during the attack, he confronted Clancee after the latter got pass the door trap, only to be cornered by two pirates. However, upon seeing Jay and Nya in danger, Echo Zane overpowered his enemies, casually knocking aside Doubloon before confronting Nadakhan. Before he could fight back, however, his damaged state caught up to him and he fell apart into several pieces, being abandoned alongside his friend afterwards. Operation Land Ho! With the help of the Gizmo, Echo Zane managed to rebuild himself, and was rescued from the Lighthouse Prison by Jay, joining his team of replacement Ninja. Meeting in New Ninjago City, Echo Zane quickly detected Bucko and Squiffy, and with the rest of the team succeeded in arresting Squiffy before hitching a ride on a rising piece of land. Connecting to the rebuilt Djinjago, Echo Zane and the rest of the team managed to retrieve the Djinn Blade and took refuge in a nearby shed. Tasked with absorbing Jay into the Sword of Souls, Echo Zane accidentally mistook his signal "Go" under the wrong context, striking him down. After fending off Bucko and several other Sky Pirates, he reconciled with the freed Ninja and his brother Zane, the two delighted on the revelation that they had a sibling. The Way Back In order to protect the citizens from the falling chunks of Djinjago, Echo Zane and the rest of the Ninja Replacements headed back down to New Ninjago City alongside Master Wu and Misako, and later witnessed the realm's deconstruction. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Echo Zane was placed back in the Lighthouse Prison, presumably with no memory of the events that had happened. Appearances *70594 The Lighthouse Siege ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 6: Skybound *62. "The Last Resort" *63. "Operation Land Ho!" *64. "The Way Back" Ninjago: Decoded *5. "The Digiverse and Beyond" Notes *It is unknown why he bears a strong resemblance to Zane's Titanium Ninja form, since Dr. Julien passed away long before Zane assumed the role. This could be due to the limited supplies and materials that were used to create him, a limitation excluded from Zane's creation, and the fact that Echo Zane does not have nearly as many shell coverings. *Despite his decrepit state, Echo Zane does have some ninja-like abilities programmed into him. One prominent ability is scaling up and staying on walls and ceilings. *His primitive rusty design is based on the earliest ideas of the sixth season being based on a steampunk-theme before shifting toward that of sky-faring pirates. *Brent Miller states that he uses his regular Zane voice, but a little higher and cuter for this role. *After the events of Skybound were reversed, he was originally going to debut in Sons of Garmadon. However, his appearance was cut due to the fact there was not enough time in the episodes to explain what was originally planned. They also couldn't fit in Nya and Jay's explanation for knowing Echo Zane. **It was revealed on the Hageman Brothers' Twitter that Mr. E was originally intended to be revealed to be Echo Zane, but this idea was dropped during production and thus was never canon.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/1030838862447177728 Gallery MoS62ZaneEcho.png MoSCEchoZane.png 14288176 1846461452249911 1578061644 n.jpg|Echo Zane and Skylor MoS63Echo.png MoS63Brothers.png MoS62EchoReveal.png Echo Zane.png Th (97).jpeg Th (98).jpeg References Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Robots Category:Nindroids Category:Heroes Category:Skybound Category:Ninja Category:Zane's Family Category:Technology Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Inventions Category:Characters Category:Dr. Julien's creations Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:2017 Category:2017 characters